


Илья

by Florka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Когда Скотт и Сэм поймали Зимнего Солдата, они доставили его на новую базу Мстителей, прямо к Стиву, который надеялся найти способ вернуть своему другу память. Но на базе есть и та, кто не верит в такую возможность.





	

Зимний Солдат был без сознания, когда его доставили на базу. Приковали по рукам и ногам металлическими зажимами к импровизированной больничной койке, да так и оставили в ожидании момента, когда он придет в себя. Казалось, первым, кто хотел бы его увидеть, должен был быть Стив Роджерс, но почему-то на стуле возле Солдата сидел вовсе не он, а Наташа.

Она не хотела надолго задерживаться, думала заглянуть на пару секунд, чтобы убедиться, что это именно он, но, увидев, не смогла уйти и осталась. И, возможно, провела в этой комнате куда больше времени, чем должна была. Когда Зимний Солдат пришел в себя, открыл глаза и попытался подняться, но понял, что скован, первым делом он осмотрелся по сторонам и, наткнувшись взглядом на Наташу, замер. В его глазах не было и тени эмоций: сложно было сказать, узнал он её, вспомнил ли, о чем подумал, когда увидел.

— Здравствуй, — не зная зачем, на русском поприветствовала она. Вместо ответа Солдат резко дернулся на неё всем корпусом, и пусть Наташа была уверена, что ему не вырваться, все же отшатнулась и потянулась рукой к пистолету.

— Я убил тебя, — неразборчиво и также на русском прорычал Солдат. — Это тест? Ты должна быть мертва. Ты должна быть мертва.

Наташа молчала, не зная, что сказать, с чего начать и как подступиться. Сейчас она даже не могла себе объяснить уже, зачем вообще пришла. Хотела убедиться в чем-то? Снова посмотреть в глаза Илье — она знала его только под таким именем, сразу после кодового «Зимний Солдат» — в надежде, что Стив прав, что он действительно мог вспомнить?

Но сейчас ей было очевидно, что нет, глупо было даже предполагать что-то подобное. Она боялась Зимнего Солдата — это читалось в ее глазах, выражалось в ее настороженности, напряженности и готовности в любой момент схватиться за оружие. Поднявшись со стула, она попыталась что-то сказать — открыла рот, но подобрать слов так и не смогла. И затем чуть ли не бегом направилась к двери, пока в спину ей летели крики Солдата:

— Я убил тебя! Ты слышишь, Романова? Я убил тебя!

Едва завернув за угол, Наташа прислонилась плечом к стене и закрыла глаза. Она тяжело дышала и изо всех сил пыталась себя успокоить. В последний раз ей было так тяжело, когда Беннер превратился в неуправляемого Халка на авианосце Щ.И.Т.а. Но если тогда её преследовал только страх, то сейчас накатывало ощущение ненависти к самой себе из-за глупой надежды. Нельзя было поддаваться словам Стива, нельзя было даже подумать о том, что Зимний Солдат нечто большее, чем просто оружие Советов. Ей было больно от осознания и в прошлый раз, удивительно, что она позволила себе снова пройти через эти воспоминания.

***

— Как он? — спросил Стив, едва она переступила порог комнаты отдыха. Его интересовало не состояние здоровья, а память, и Наташа не знала, что он хочет от нее услышать.

— Не стоило приводить его сюда, — холодно сказала она, обходя диван со спинки и облокачиваясь на него.

— Он мой друг, Нат, я не мог бросить его в беде, — Стив встал рядом, все ещё надеясь услышать ответ на свой вопрос. Наташа повернулась к нему и, случайно заглянув прямо в глаза, увидела на месте Стива себя саму. Не отражение во взгляде, а нечто более глубокое. Однажды она уже проходила через это, ошибалась точно так же, слово в слово. Их ситуации слишком похожи, и оттого сейчас ей было горько вдвойне — она отлично знала, что Стива невозможно переубедить. Эта ложная вера в то, что в подкорках памяти Зимнего Солдата ещё осталось что-то человеческое, слишком сладка, и любая, даже самая маленькая надежда, только сильнее укрепляет ее в сознании.

— Не было времени рассказать тебе, но мы с Солдатом, — она запнулась и поправила сама себя. — Мы с Зимним Солдатом работали вместе. Общее задание, на заре 90-х, когда я еще... ну, ты понимаешь.

— Не работала на Щ.И.Т., — кивнул Стив.

— Да, не работала на Фьюри, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Мы не знали друг о друге ничего, по крайней мере, Советы заставили меня так думать. И наше задание пошло не по плану, пришлось задержаться на пару недель. Я знала его как Илью, и наши отношения, — она усмехнулась и бросила взгляд на Стива, — вышли за границы уставных. Ты понимаешь, такое часто случается, когда вы вдвоем прикрываете друг другу спины и спасаете жизни, посмотри на достойный пример Сэма и Скотта.

— Слушай, я не думаю, что...

— Они могли поймать его за пару дней, Стив. Неделя — слишком долгий срок для того, чтобы разыскать одного человека, — она снова бросила на него короткий взгляд и заметила, как Стив снисходительно улыбнулся. — Мы с Ильей разбежались сразу, как выполнили задание. Никаких обещаний, телефонов, тайных адресов — ничего. Мне оставалось только надеяться, что нас однажды снова поставят в напарники. Мне было известно только его имя, и то, скорее всего, ненастоящее, а еще я считала его невероятно классным агентом. Не обязательно ведь быть грубой, чтобы добыть информацию, тебе ли не знать? Но мне не удалось вытянуть из него ничего. В следующий раз мы встретились, когда я уже была двойным агентом. Это можно считать моим последним заданием в этой роли.

Она усмехнулась и почти незаметно коснулась своего левого плеча, но Стив не мог упустить эту деталь из виду — боевые ранения ни у кого не проходили бесследно.

— Я думала, что мы пытаемся остановить терракт в Будапеште, таким было наше задание, но, как оказалось, его заданием было вычислить моего связного, а затем убрать и меня, и его.

Наташа замолчала, но Стив не спешил прерывать её. Эта история давалась ей с трудом и, возможно, впервые за долгое время их сотрудничества агент Романова была с ним действительно честна. Это дорогого стоило.

— Сначала всё шло хорошо, — тихо продолжила она, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Я думала, что передо мной Илья. И, честно говоря, впустую надеялась, что мне удастся переманить его на нашу сторону. К тому моменту я уже знала, кто такой Зимний Солдат и для чего он был создан, но, как и ты сейчас, Стив, отказывалась принимать эту правду. В секретных файлах указывались многочисленные операции по стиранию памяти, однако он вёл себя так, будто помнил нашу первую встречу. Упоминал мелкие детали, о которых знал только он, и ни один лабораторный эксперимент не мог сначала их стереть, а потом внедрить заново. Я хотела верить в то, что он не мог забыть меня, и это стало моей роковой ошибкой. Когда Илья вышел на связного и подтвердил моё предательство, он отправился за мной. Я защищалась, но для того, чтобы победить Зимнего Солдата, этого было мало. Ты должен хотеть убить его, чтобы выжить, чем я похвастаться не могла. Я попыталась сбежать, но он выследил меня, стрелял из винтовки. И единственная причина, по которой я все ещё стою перед тобой — он промахнулся.

Наташа замолчала и подняла тяжелый взгляд на Стива:

— Я была на твоем месте, Стив. Ошибалась точно так же, как ты ошибаешься сейчас. И прекрасно понимаю, как тяжело принять эту правду. Но там, на койке, сейчас лежит вовсе не твой друг, как и не мой Илья. Это Зимний Солдат, машина, созданная для убийства, без памяти и сожалений.

— Там мой друг, Нат, — уперся Стив, и его слова подействовали словно триггер. Наташа резко схватила его за воротник футболки, притянула к себе и, сорвавшись на крик, спросила:

— Черт тебя подери, Стив! Почему, почему ты продолжаешь верить в эту сказку?

К ее удивлению, Стив был спокоен, возможно, даже слишком, как будто ее история лишь добавила ему уверенности в собственной правоте. Он мягко взял ее за руки и заставил разжать кулаки:

— Потому что ты сейчас стоишь передо мной, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Как и ты, я прочел все файлы Щ.И.Т.а о Зимнем Солдате и понял из всего этого только одно, Нат. Зимний Солдат не промахивается.


End file.
